herofandomcom-20200223-history
Huldra Brothers (God of War)
Brok '''and '''Sindri, also known as the Huldra Brothers, are infamous dwarves blacksmiths who forged weapons such as Mjölnir, Leviathan and Surtr's sword. Brok is voiced by Robert Craighead, as Sindri is voiced by Adam Harrington. Harrington also voiced Bigby Wolf in The Wolf Among Us. Personalities Brok Although Brok is harmless, he is often rude, slovenly and ill-mannered. He frequently swears at Kratos and Atreus, even giving his beast (Huldra Creature) of burden the name "fucking gratitude". He also rivals his brother in forging skills. His personality is the opposite of his brother Sindri, who is polite and somewhat cowardly. Despite his crude attitude, he is generally good-natured, and comes to care for Kratos and Atreus. He shows genuine concern when he learns of Atreus's sickness and assists him by imbuing Kratos' Blades of Chaos with the winds of Helheim. However, he is somewhat irritated when Atreus tries to get him and his brother back on good terms. Brok also finds Atreus's sentimental and "softy" attitude annoying at times. Despite this, he was grateful to the boy for getting him and his brother to work together again. Brok does seem to have a particular interest in the works of foreign realms, as he immediately sensed Kratos's Blades of Chaos, saying he reeked of "foreign magick". He knew immediately that the blades were not from the Nine Realms and were something special, despite Kratos' reservations on using the blades, to begin with. Like his brother, although not at the same extent, Brok expresses regret for forging Mjölnir for Thor, as the god used the weapon to slaughter the giants and commit other atrocities. He hates the Aesir gods. He called Thor a big idiot and is surprised for Kratos killed Magni which he called him a loudmouth. Sindri The near exact opposite to his brother Brok, Sindri is polite, well-meaning and erudite. He treats every piece of craft as an artwork that must be carefully handled, thus he pays close attention to detail and operates with precision. However, Sindri is a very apprehensive person, can be extremely squeamish with anything that could be considered unclean. He exaggerates getting sick with handling any weapon that was recently used to kill. Even the mention of something repulsive, like Odin's request to make a craft to house Mimir's other eye and the venture into the World Serpent's stomach, caused Sindri to vomit. Sindri is also more emotional than his brother, being visibly saddened upon learning of Faye's death and expressing visible frustration with his brother. He was also visibly hurt after Atreus mocked his complaints about his brother. Thankfully, Sindri didn't hold a grudge and was able to forgive the boy. More so than Brok, Sindri also expresses regret for forging Mjölnir for Thor, as the god used it for evils such as genocide against the Jötnar. Such acts led them to create the Leviathan Axe, but also a rift between himself and his brother that eventually evolved into a feud. Like his brother, Sindri hates the Aesir Gods by calling Magni and Modi as Thor's idiot sons and Modi as a Dung Heap. He also called their weapons to be a cheap knockoffs from Thor's hammer. Abilities and Powers Both Sindri and Brok are skilled inventors for creating weapons such Mjölnir (Thor's hammer), Leviathan (Faye's later Kratos' Axe). Despite not being the creators of the Blade of Chaos, Brok upgraded the Blade of Chaos. Sindri uses Dwarves' magic on a dragon's tooth to upgrade Atreus' bow They also can construct statues of Thor which they despised to do, and decided to not to. Trivia *Brok turned blue due to touching metal without gloves or protection, according to Sindri. *Both characters are similar to Hephaestus, the Greek God of blacksmithing. *Brok and Sindri both knew that Faye was a giant, and knew that Atreus was half-Jotun. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dwarves Category:Siblings Category:Deal Makers Category:Male Category:Partners in Training Category:Families Category:Magic Category:Knights Category:Vikings